This invention relates to ultrasound imaging and, more particularly, to a technique for selectively magnifying an area of interest in an ultrasound image.
There are various known techniques for magnifying an ultrasound B-mode image. These techniques do not allow the user to focus continuously on an area of interest while magnifying i.e., expanding the image.
One technique is to magnify or expand the image to the desired degree while occuping the entire visual display area, and then scroll or pan until the area of interest appears on the visual display. It is difficult for the user to retain the proper perspective of the image during the scroll or pan operation.
In another technique, the user draws a box around the area of interest of the image and then expands it to fill the entire visual display. If the user wishes to move the area of interest, these operations must be repeated, which is time consuming and distracting.
A third technique splits the visual display into two halves. The user draws a box around the area of interest of the image in one-half of the visual display. This area of interest in magnified form is presented on the other half of the visual display. To move the area of interest the user must draw another box. The degree of magnification is also limited by the ratio of the area of the box to the area of the split image.